BrittBerry First Valentines Day
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: BrittBerry both have detail plans for valentines day and need the help of a reluctant glee club, will this be the time they finally say no? "Rachel does it have to be so detailed?" Quinn asked once seeing the elaborate plan Rachel had come up with. The layout included a freaking arch covered in flowers for crying out loud!


**BrittBerry Valentine's Day**

* * *

The halls of William McKinley high were decorated with red and pink hearts. The week leading up to Valentine's Day you could see all the girls hinting what they wanted to do for Valentine's Day to their man but Brittany and Rachel were doing something different entirely. Rachel was looking for the perfect song to sing to her girlfriend while Brittany was looking for help to set her plan in motion.

She decided that there was only one group of people to go to and that was the glee club. During her lunch break she went to find someone to help while Rachel was busying doing something in the library. The first member she saw was Mike Chang of course where there was Mike there was Tina.

"Hey guys" Brittany greeted as she sat down at their lunch table

"Hey Britt" they greeted her. Brittany completely missed the worried glance the Asian couple shared

"I need help planning my valentine gift to Rachel" she tells them

"Britt we'd love to help but we're busy making our own valentine plans" Tina apologised; it was the first time anyone had said no to Brittany in a long time.

"Oh okay, I'll go ask Mercedes" Brittany looked so sad it nearly made Tina tell her she'd help, nearly.

Turns out majority of the glee club said they were too busy to help. Even Quinn had told her she was too busy to help. Brittany tried to think if she had done something wrong but nothing was coming to her mind maybe she'd ask Rachel later. There was still two people left that she was yet to ask; Santana and Sam. She hadn't seen either of them today which was weird since she had cheerio practice that morning and thinking back to it Santana hadn't been there either.

* * *

Rachel had finally found the perfect song to sing and had enlisted the help of nearly the whole glee club. It wasn't the singing she needed help with but decorating the choir room would take time which she didn't have.

"Rachel does it have to be so detailed?" Quinn asked once seeing the elaborate plan Rachel had come up with. The layout included a freaking arch covered in flowers for crying out loud!

"Yes Quinn, this is my first valentine's day with Brittany and it needs to be perfect" Rachel answered before turning to address the rest of the club, minus Santana and Sam.

* * *

Right before glee club Brittany had found the two people she was looking for.

"San, Sam!" she yelled out to them causing them to stop and wait for her to catch up

"Where's Rachel?" Santana asked once she notice Brittany was alone

"Oh um I think she went to glee early. I need your help for valentine's day" she said

"What did you need Britt?" Sam asked before agree although Brittany took it to mean he'd help

"I'm going to sing to Rachel but I want it to be a big dance number" she explained and then added "Rachel loves watching me dance"

"B how are you going to do a big dance number with only us?" Santana asked curiously

"I wanted to use the whole club but everyone else said no" Brittany replied sadly

"What? Don't worry Britt I'll ask them to help you" Sam told her while Santana pulled the upset Brittany into a hug.

"Thanks Sam. Get them to meet me before school tomorrow in the dance studio" she instructed

* * *

After BrittBerry had left glee for that day Sam told the club the news, much to their dismay.

"We're all helping Brittany with her Valentine gift to Rachel" Sam informed everyone

"What!" several members cried

"You all made her upset by saying no and that's not cool so everyone is helping" Santana used her best head bitch voice

"San the reason we all said no is because on Valentine's Day Rachel has us decorating the choir room for her present to Britt and it's going to take a lot of time to get everything ready. I mean in her plans she's included a flower arch" Quinn revealed to Santana and Sam

"Why weren't we asked?" Santana, truthfully she was hurt

"I think Rachel wanted to leave some people to help Brittany just in case" Quinn said

"Guys what are we going to do now, there is no way we can decorate the choir room the way Rachel wants it and help Britt" Tina brought them all back to the problem at hand

"Easy, Brittany is doing a dance number with her and Santana on vocals, she wants us rehearsing every morning before school. So after school we'll help Rach. Britt isn't giving this to Rachel until the free period we all have which is in the afternoon so providing Rach is doing hers in the morning there aren't any clashes" Sam explained

"Rach is performing in glee which is second. We are all planning on skipping first to complete the project, not the Rachel knows. Mercedes and myself have to go to our class since its with Rachel and Tina and Artie share first period with Brittany so to avoid suspicion they're out too" Kurt told the club.

"Okay well we better get started on everything if it's going to be ready in time. Get to it" Quinn ordered.

* * *

Valentine's day had arrived and each day leading up to it all the gleeks had been working to make Britt Berry's first Valentine's day special. Meanwhile each day Brittany had been receiving roses in her locker.

"Happy Valentine's day Britt Britt" Rachel greeted her girlfriend with a kiss and box of heart shape chocolates. Upon receiving the gift Brittany started to laugh and get out an identical box of chocolate for Rachel.

"Happy Valentine' day" Brittany repeated grabbing her girlfriends hand and walking her to first period. Brittany decided that since it was Valentine's Day she wanted to be with her girlfriend all day so instead of leaving for her own class she kept walking and sat down next to Rachel.

"Miss Pierce this isn't your class" the teacher told her

"I'm not Brittany I'm a transfer" Britt lied to the teacher causing the class to laugh

"Miss Pierce I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he pointed to the door. A pouting Brittany eventually made her way to her own class room though the teacher wished he let her stay after Rachel took up glaring at him all lesson.

* * *

"That's not right! Move it over there" Quinn yelled at Finn and Puck who were struggling to place the freaking arch in the right spot

"That was my foot" Finn shouted at Puck

"Perfect" Quinn declared much to the boy's relief. The choir room was buzzing with energy; it was Quinn's job to make sure Rachel's directions were followed perfectly. When they saw the time Quinn swore and stared handing out the rose petals Rachel asked to be sprinkled over Brittany as she entered. Quinn left the others to finish the room while she went to lay a path of the petals to the choir room for Brittany and deliver the bouquet of roses to her room.

Brittany couldn't wait for her class to end next she had glee with Rachel and she became even more excited when Quinn dropped off the roses with a note attached.

_Follow the rose petals – R_

Britt did exactly as the note said and was shocked when she saw how the room had been decorated for her. As she entered she had rose petals thrown at her by some of the other glee members who then directed her to the seat in the middle of the room. She scanned the room for her adorable girlfriend who must have planned all this for her but she couldn't see her. As she heard the opening chords to 'A thousand years' she knew Rachel would be around soon enough.

Rachel walked into the room singing and came at a standstill right under the flower arch. She was singing with so much emotion, Brittany knew she had to mean every word and she did. When the song ended Brittany jumped up and pulled Rachel into a long passionate kiss completely forgetting about their audience until one uncomfortable glee member cleared their throat.

"I love you Brittany" Rachel whispered while staring her in the eyes

"I love you too!" Brittany replied, it was the first time they had exchanged these words but it was certainly magical.

* * *

Brittany now understood the gleeks original reluctance to help her but after Rachel's big performance she couldn't wait to give Rachel hers. The day went on with more hand holding and kisses among the student body until finally it was time for Brittany to give her gift to Rachel. She had Quinn lead Rachel to the schools pool were the performance would take place. Along the way she collected several roses. Rachel couldn't get over how romantic it all was, this year was turning out to be the perfect Valentine's Day.

Rachel always loved watching Brittany dance there was something magical about it. She took her assigned seat where the life guard would normally be and took in the whole scene. The entire glee club was there dressed in red and blue dresses for the girls which reminder her a little of sailors outfits while the boys wore navy pants with a matching top or for some no top at all. Santana and Brittany shared the lead for 'We found love" it was so perfect. Their song choices were so different yet suited their personalities perfectly. Brittany who was more of a dancer chose an upbeat number whereas Rachel who owned singing chose to sing a slower more emotional song.

"Britt Britt that was perfect" Rachel complemented when the song came to an end

The glee club stood off to the side and watched the happy couple. Although they had all pretty much agreed reluctantly were glad they did agree. All the effort was worth it just to see these two happy but one day they all agreed they would be asking BrittBerry for a favour.

* * *

**AN: Next one will be a very protective glee club when some people decided to pick on everybody's couple as suggested in the last reviews. For Brittany's performace just imagine the one form seasone three :)**


End file.
